The 53rd Annual Hunger Games
by everlark101
Summary: 24 terrified teenagers must fight to the death in a dangerous, manmade arena filled with hidden traps and ferocious mutts. Worst of all its all live on tv! Rated T for violence!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I tried one of these stories before but it didn't work for many reasons.**

**1. My tributes were way too stereotypical**

**2. I spent to long on the Reapings**

**3. You guys didn't like it. LOL**

**I'm finally trying again and I hope this one's a lot better. Here goes nothing...**

District One

M- Clyde Bennet

F- Lyme Jackson

District Two

M- Axel Smith

F- Jaclyn Wright

District Three

M- Volts Ermingson

F- Cassidy Hern

District Four 

M- Blue Goodson

F- Ripley "Ripples" Fowler

District Five

M- Nicholas Timms

F- Nova Richards

District Six

M- Brodie Litenson

F- Danica Anders

District Seven

M- Sam Bowers

F- Rowan Adams

District Eight

M- Josh Lye

F- Parker Williams

District Nine

M- Corbyn Vendt

F- Kellyn Brookes

District Ten

M- John-Jo Jackson

F- Mary Quince

District Eleven

M- Bryson Chalt

F- Nolee Scot

District Twelve

M- Jessop Dolly

F- Rain McCally

**These are the Tributes and they are not at all like there District stereotypes. Read and Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2- Any suprises in store?

**Hey, I really can't be bothered with the Reapings they take to long and I just hate them tbh. So I am fast forwarding a bit sorry. Remember to R&R...**

**Vega Desiree Head Gamemakers POV**

"So, now that you've seen the tributes for this year, do you think we are in for an exciting Games?"

I can feel ever pair of eyes in the Capitol staring right at me, impatiently waiting for an answer. An answer I don't yet know, I have absolutely no idea if this years Games will be exciting, how can you possibly tell by looking at the tributes. But this year mustn't fail like last years Games and become dull and boring. No the Games must never be dull and boring.

Last year all the audience could watch was 24 kids slowly freezing to death in a barren icy wasteland to numb to move. But it got slightly more entertaining when a group of Capitol engineered mutts were released into the Arena and started to devour half of the tributes, I guess things need speeded up a bit. No-one has seen Grimley- last years Head Gamemaker- in months, but we all know what happened we just don't say it because that could be taken as Treason.

"Well Caesar?" mustering up all the courage I have, "From the tributes I have seen I can tell that it is going to be an interesting year, a very interesting year indeed" I say with a nod of my head to re-assure myself and the audience that I actually know what I'm talking about. Truth is I haven't even seen any of the Tributes so I hope they don't all turn out to be wimps who can't even wield a sword or draw a bow.

"This is your first year as Head Gamemaker, have you got any dirty tricks up your sleeves, can you reveal anything?" Caesar asks.

"All I can say is" I feel the Capitol hanging on the my ever word "that this year will be a little bit different it's based on some of the best classic Arenas in Hunger Games history, so get ready for the best year yet!"


	3. Chapter 3- Its Rigged

**Hey guys, so I decided to skip the Reapings but if you really want them PM me and I can maybe add some in. So I am skipping to when the tributes arrive in the Capitol train station. Rate and Review and I will r and r you back...**

District One- Lyme Jacksons POV

The train journey from District One to the Capitol doesn't take long at all; an hour at best. I should know, I've travelled to the Capitol many times because of Daddy's high position in the factory. Technically its against the law for me to have been to the Capitol before because I am still eliglble for Reaping and I'm too young for work in the factory and business is the only reason for travel between Districts, actually its the only legal way to travel to different Districts. But my dad says that the Capitol don't really mind the occasional visit from an unauthorised District One citizen, "as long as we keep meeting our monthly silk quotas the Capitol don't care what we do, they know that we would be the last District in the whole of Panem to rebel" that's what he says anyway.

District One is one of the more wealthy Districts, but we are all still slaves. A slave could live in a three storey luxury villa, and be dressed in velvet clothes but without their free will they are still under their masters possession and that's what District One's people are, slaves the same as the rest of Panem but we are just brain washed to somehow think that because we can afford nice things we are better than every other Districts and we aren't the Capitols personal pets, but of course we are, we all are.

Clyde has been unusually quiet this whole ride, he just sits with his head pressed against the glass staring at the mountains that whoosh past as the train nears the Capitol. It's a rather unlucky coincidence that Clyde and I got Reaped together. Clyde has been my best friend ever since he found my pet rabbit Snuffy hopping around his garden and brought him back to me six years ago. He's a year younger and is only 17, he wasn't even meant to be here this year, well neither was i.

Usually the Reaping bowls are rigged by the Mayor so that only the fittest, strongest 18 year olds in the District would be up for the Reapings. My name was written on every single piece of parchment inside the girls glass Reaping bowl, this had been agreed two months before the Reaping as I was the most promising female fighter in the District. But then the day before the Reaping I got injured in Training and spraint my ankle, and it wouldn't be fully healed for 3 weeks and the Games were in 2. The rules state that once Reaped the tribute must enter no matter what physical condition they are in unless they are literally on deaths door.

Of course we couldn't have an injured tribute so the real Reaping bowl had to be used but with a stroke of bad luck I was Reaped to become District Ones female tribute. So of course everyone though this was still the rigged bowl but it wasn't so when Clyde was called no one Volunteered because no one is a allowed to interfere once the chosen tribute is picked. Clyde was surprised that he had been specially picked because he was just 17 but I knew that it was just total bad luck that he had been chosen.

Clyde is a talented fighter but he's not quite ready another year and he would have been unstoppable in the Arena. I couldn't tell Clyde that the bowl wasn't rigged for him so I just congratulated him.


	4. Chapter 4- The Suprise from District 5

**District Five- Nova Richards POV**

My game plan was simple really, but ingenious all the same.

Step 1-Train like a Career.

That meant gaining at least 20 pounds of solid muscle. It was hard to do when you live in a starving District. Unfortunately, I only managed to gain 17. My diet was bland, because for six straight months I ate nothing but raw eggs, rice and bread that I stole from the Homes kitchen. I fit eight hours of training a day around school, chores and my part time job in the local apothecary. I switched shifts with Mrs. Timms and worked from 3am until 7am, left for school at 7:30am until 1pm, went back to the orphanage where I lived, and did all of my chores, then finished the day training from 2pm till 10pm. No one even noticed I was gone.

I trained in an abandoned tool store on the outskirts of the District. The tool store smelled of rotting wood, but I was going to have to face much force than that in the Arena. I had set up dummies using sand bags tied to rafters with thick rope. Creating my very one target range, I practiced throwing knifes. The knives were easy enough to get my hands on; nearly everyone in the Alley -our black market- was prepared to sell me one. I'm only 16, but it's against the law to have a weapon, even if you are one of the oldest members of the community. If you are found, the punishment is normally public execution. A typical response, if anyone ever asks you about why you're in the possession of a knife, is to lie and say its for the kitchen.

Getting hold of something more deadly was difficult, as I needed to acquaint myself with the heavy swords and spears the Tributes used in the Arena. A spear was easy enough to make, because some weird old guy was able to supply me with three flint spearheads. They were in reasonable condition and didn't cost me much, either. I still needed a sword of some kind to train with, but I couldn't just go wandering around the Alley asking if someone could trade me something for a sword, so I put up with the knife and the spear I had. After a while, I developed some pretty deadly skills with both of the weapons. I could hit a target with my knife from over 20 metres away, hit a bulls-eye nearly every time, hit every single dummy with my spear.

Step 2-Volunteer at the Reaping.

Of course, this stage in my plan was pretty obvious, because what would be the point in all of that training if I didn't even enter the Games? Volunteering is pretty simple in District Five because no one ever Volunteers. There's hardly any competition at all. I've heard that in District Two, so many kids want to Volunteer that fights break out between the Volunteers as they all race to the stage. Nothing like that would ever happen in District 5, for only 7 people in our District have ever Volunteered in all 52 years the Games have been running.

All I had to do was wait until the female tribute is announced and then, very courageously, ask to take her place. This year, the unsuspecting victim was a 12 year old I had seen wandering about the District in bare feet on many a cold, wintery day. I don't think she's quite right in the head. She wouldn't last 30 seconds in the Arena, so Volunteering for her made me look more like a hero than I actually am.

No one came to see me after the Reaping was over because I didn't really have anyone who cared enough about me to come. I do have my Grammy, but she is very old and crippled now, with a memory so foggy she doesn't even remember who I am anymore. My Grammy took me in after my parents died in an accident when I was 8. She devoted her life to me, working extra shifts just to put clothes on my back and food on my plate. She is 89 now, making her the oldest living citizen in District Five. If Grammy knew that I was doing this, she would probably slap me and tell me to "stop talking nonsense". I guess if I win I will be able to afford some of the special Capitol medicine to help treat her bed sores that stop her from moving.

Step 3-Introduce my self to the Careers and join their group.  
At Training, I will walk straight over to them and show them my insane skills. They will be so impressed with me that they will invite me to join their alliance. Then, I gain their trust, so I get them to like me and then they view me as a close friend. That way, they won't turn on me in the Arena. The Careers will offer me protection. Besides, taking down the stronger tributes will be easier in a group. Once all the real competitors are dead I will start to turn them against each other, leaving them to waste time taking each other out. Once all the Careers are dead, I can steal their medicine, food, water, and weapons, fight in the Final Battle, and return home as a hero, bearing few, if any, scratches or cuts. How can I fail?


End file.
